


The Fix

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Hutch is kidnapped and force-fed heroin by a mobster who is searching for his girlfriend, a woman Hutch is helping to hide.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Fix


    THE FIX 
    
    Season 1, Episode 5
    
    Original Airdate: October 8, 1975
    
    Written by: Robert Holt
    Story Edited by: Robert Lewin
    Directed by: William Crain
    Created by: William Blinn
    
    Summary:  Hutch is kidnapped and force-fed heroin by a mobster who is searching for his girlfriend, a woman Hutch is helping to hide.  
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Robert Loggia ... Ben Forest

Geoffrey Lewis ... Monk

Leigh Christian ... Jeanie Walton

Gino Conforti ... Mickey (as Gene Conforti)

Anthony Charnota ... Coney

Macon McCalman ... Officer Bernie Glassman
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, you wanna write this up? I have a call to make.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, give me a dime, will you?
    
    HUTCH: Why?
    
    STARSKY: I've only got 15 cents. Candy bar. If you've got another quarter, you can have a candy bar too. Instant energy. You're gonna need it, pal. Come on, fancy pants, tell me a story. Right over there, tiger. Have a seat. Sit down.
    
    DOBEY: Hutchinson?
    
    HUTCH: I'm busy. I'm busy.
    
    STARSKY: What you got, captain?
    
    DOBEY: Your partner signed this without putting the time in there.
    
    STARSKY: It's love, Captain. Pinches the capillaries. Memory goes first. 
    I'll fill it in. Here you go, Cap. 
    
    DOBEY: Thank you. 
    
    HUTCH: Good night, captain.
    
    JEANIE: (on phone) Hutch. What happened to you? You said you'd be here two hours ago.
    
    HUTCH: I'm sorry. I meant to call you and tell you I'd be late. Starsky and I got so busy, and I just forgot.
     
    JEANIE: I know. It's just that being alone here... I get scared, Hutch. You didn't tell anyone, did you?
    
    HUTCH: Of course not.
    
    JEANIE: Not even Starsky?
    
    HUTCH: Jeanie, if I said I haven't told anybody, I haven't told anybody.
    
    JEANIE: I miss you, Hutch. I'll be so happy when you get here.
    
    HUTCH: As soon as I get changed and cleaned up then we can... I'll tell you when I get there.
    
    JEANIE: All right, but hurry, okay? (end)
    
    HUTCH: Good night, Captain. See you slaves in a few days. Hey, partner. Buy another candy bar.
    
    STARSKY: Good night. Love... It's gonna put him in the poorhouse. Buy you a candy bar, Captain?
    
    DOBEY: Suppose you just finish that report?
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hutch's House**
    
    MONK: Take him out the back. I'll follow you and (indecipherable). 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Beach House**
    
    JEANIE: (on phone) Hutch? No. No, you have the wrong number. (end) Hutch, Hutch, where are you?
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Monk's Hideout**
    
    MONK: Where is she, Hutchinson?
    
    HUTCH: I'm Starsky. I don't know what you're talking about.
    
    MONK: Don't be stupid, Hutchinson. She's only a broad. Tell us where she is,
    you'll wake up tomorrow morning like nothing happened.
    
    HUTCH: I don't know what you're talking about.
    
    MONK: Do it to him. 
    
    FOREST: How's it going?
    
    MONK: Nobody saw us take him. We've got his car outside in the garage but he's not gonna tell us anything.
    
    FOREST: Why? Just because he's a cop, he's different? He's gonna tell us where she is.
    
    MONK: Ben, why don't... Why don't you just forget it. You can get any dame you want.
    
    FOREST: Jeanie is special, Monk. She belongs to me. You understand that?
    
    MONK: Yes, sir. But we snatched a cop. That ain't smart.
    
    FOREST: Monk, he's the only one who can tell us where she is.
    
    CONEY: Hello, Mr. Forest. Out cold. He's a tough monkey.
    
    MONK: Look, he hasn't seen any of us. He doesn't know anything. Why don't we just dump him and forget it.
    
    FOREST: No, we don't dump him, we don't forget it. We juice him.
    
    MONK: OD?
    
    FOREST: Monk, how come you're always wrong? We don't overdose him. We string him out. We get him hung up on horse. Pretty soon he's gonna beg us to tell us where she is.
    
    MONK: That's gonna take a while.
    
    FOREST: So it takes time. Plenty more where that stuff came from. Go on, get started.
    
    MONK: You got one more chance. Where is she?
    
    HUTCH: Stuff it.
    
    MONK: There you go, cop. The first mile on a long, long trip.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    DOBEY: Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Morning, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Get in here! It's the middle of the afternoon. Where's that partner of yours? 
    
    STARSKY: He had days off, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: His days off ended this morning. Suppose you stop covering for him, get on the horn and tell him to get his rear end in here.
    
    STARSKY: Truth is, Captain, he's sick.
    
    DOBEY: He didn't report in sick.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you know how it is. He's in love.
    
    DOBEY: What you mean is, he's shacked up.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, she is a pretty girl, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Tell him I want him in here in one hour and ready for duty. You tell him that.
    
    STARSKY: There's only one problem.
    
    DOBEY: What's that?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know where he is to tell him that.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Monk's Hideout**
    
    HUTCH: You crazy creeps. I'm not... I'm not gonna tell you anything.
    
    MONK: Another day of this, he'll have a regular ladder. I can't find a vein. There. 
    
    GOON: Look at him. He took to that stuff like a baby to a bottle. Hey, come on, baby. Gonna tell us where the little mommy is, huh? 
     
    MONK: When he doesn't get it is when he'll talk. I figure another day of this...
    
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: No, I haven't seen him. What's the problem?
    
    STARSKY: He was due back on duty this morning. He didn't show. I figure he's just stretching his time off.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, you know Hutch. It must be some foxy lady.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Well, I checked her apartment. She hasn't been there for over a week.
    
    HUGGY: Checked whose apartment?
    
    STARSKY: Jeanie Walton. You know her.
    
    HUGGY: Do I know her? Hutch brings her in here about two months ago and cons me into putting her on. Yeah, she was good too and then one night she and Hutch
    took off out the back way right in the middle of heavy trade. "Goodbye, Huggy." That's all she said, and they're both gone. Biff, bam, thank you, ma'am. Looked like she'd seen a ghost or something. That chick was pretty uptight that night. 
    
    STARSKY: You hear from her, let me know, okay?
    
    HUGGY: Sure. Hey, do me a favour? When you see Hutch, you tell him that he owes me one good waitress.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    STARSKY: I tell you, he's gone.
    
    DOBEY: No, he isn't. He's off on a date with a beautiful girl, to use your words.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, you don't understand.
    
    DOBEY: What do you mean, I don't understand.
    
    STARSKY: I found his gun in his apartment.
    
    DOBEY: Do you take your gun out with you when you go on a date?
    
    STARSKY: Hutch wouldn't visit his mother without his gun. 
    
    DOBEY: All right, Starsky, settle down. What do you think happened to him?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know.
    
    DOBEY: What do you know about that girl?
    
    STARSKY: I know her name. I know where she lives.
    
    DOBEY: And?
    
    STARSKY: I can't find her either.
    
    DOBEY: Well, what do you want to do about it?
    
    STARSKY: Missing persons?
    
    DOBEY: That's a missing officer.
    
    STARSKY: No, I mean missing partner. 
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Dobey here. I want an APB on Kenneth Hutchinson, Detective. (on phone)
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Monk's Hideout**
    
    FOREST: Hey, cop, what's your name?
    
    HUTCH: I need some help. Some help? 
    
    FOREST: What's your name? What's your name?
    
    HUTCH: Hutchinson! What's yours, you lousy creep? Give me... Give me some... Some help.
    
    FOREST: That's fantastic, huh? What a little change in body chemistry can do.
    
    HUTCH: Get out of here. Get out. Leave me alone.
    
    FOREST: Sure, baby, we'll get out of here.
    
    HUTCH: Don't go. Don't go.
     
    FOREST: Hey, where's Jeanie Walton? Where's Jeanie Walton, huh? What did you do with her? Jeanie Walton, where is she?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know. I don't know.
    
    FOREST: You think you're bad now, sucker? In a couple of hours, you'll be
    banging your head against the floor. - Jeanie Walton, where is she?
    
    HUTCH: I... I don't remember. The beach.
    
    FOREST: What beach?
    
    HUTCH: Seaview.
    
    FOREST: What beach? Where did you take her?
    
    HUTCH: Seaview. Seaview Point... Point.
    
    FOREST: Seaview Point?
    
    HUTCH: Don't go. Don't go. Don't leave me!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cafe**
    
    STARSKY: Hold it, Mickey.
    
    MICKEY: Hey, hey, hey, Starsky. What's happening, huh?
    
    STARSKY: You tell me.
    
    MICKEY: Not here. Not here. Inside. I hear you've been asking around about your partner, huh? Huh?
    
    STARSKY: You know something, Mickey? Come on.
    
    MICKEY: Nothing, honest. Nothing. Hey, a beer. I'll have a beer.
    
    STARSKY: Mickey, you owe me. You know damned well you owe me.
    
    MICKEY: Starsky, I ain't heard a thing. Honest. Come on, what are you looking at?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing. Just trying to figure out how much I believe you and what I'm gonna do to you if I find out you were lying.
    
    MICKEY: Starsky, honest. I mean, if I knew anything, I'd tell you.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Fifty.
    
    MICKEY: Come on, come on. You know I can't take that. Fifty bucks? You know I'd give her half of that if I knew anything. Come on, honest.
    
    STARSKY: Mickey.
    
    MICKEY: What?
    
    STARSKY: I'm gonna find Hutch. One way or the other, I'm gonna find him. 
    And if I ever find out you were lying, you're gonna have to find a whole new city to drink in. Got that?
    
    MICKEY: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Beach House**
    
    FOREST: Hiya, baby.
    
    JEANIE: How'd you find me?
    
    FOREST: Where do you go when you lose something? You go to the cops. 
    Even a cop named Hutch.
    
    JEANIE: You're lying. He wouldn't tell you. What did you do to him?
    
    FOREST: You'll see, baby. You'll see.
    
    
    **Interior - DAY - Monk's Hideout**
    
    JEANIE: Hutch... Oh, my God.
    
    HUTCH: Whoops. Somebody must have tied me up. You gonna untie me?
    
    JEANIE: Oh, Hutch... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, Hutch.
    
    FOREST: All right, baby, that's enough.
    
    JEANIE: You'll let him go?
    
    FOREST: Sure. Didn't I promise you? It will be like old times. He'll stay alive.
    
    JEANIE: You let him go. 
    
    HUTCH: Beautiful. 
    
    JEANIE: I'll be anything you want.
    
    FOREST: Let's split.
    
    MONK: Let's get this over with.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Monk's Car**
    
    CONEY: He ain't even gonna know what hit him, even when he hits the water.
    
    MONK: Get in.
    
    CONEY: What's the matter, Monk? It ain't like we never iced nobody before.
    
    MONK: We've never killed a cop. Get in.
    
    CONEY: If you take Ninth, you can hit the freeway to the harbour.
    
    MONK: I'll drive. You just keep your eye on him. Like a baby.
    
    CONEY: Where do you figure, Monk?
    
    MONK: Off the point. The water's deep. The current ought to carry that body out about 200 miles. By then, he ought to be shark's bait.
    
    (Hutch escapes.)
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Street**
    
    GLASSMAN: Hey, isn't that that detective? Yeah, Hutchinson. There's a "missing officer" out on him. Call it in!
    
    PATROL OFFICER: All units, missing officer sighted. Detective Hutchinson, corner of Elm and Second. We are in pursuit.
    
    (Starsky races to scene.) 
    
    STARSKY: Where is he?
    
    PATROL OFFICER: In there.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch, you crazy...
    
    GLASSMAN: He's your partner, isn't he?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    GLASSMAN: My God! He's a junkie.
    
    STARSKY: Shut up, huh? I'll handle it.
    
    GLASSMAN: I've got to make a report.
    
    STARSKY: No report. This didn't happen, Bernie. Understand? This didn't happen. 
    I'll take responsibility. Thanks. Give me a hand. Come on, Hutch, come on. Up.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Diane, hold the bar down for me for a minute, huh?
    
    DIANE: Okay, Huggy.
    
    STARSKY: Come on up.
    
    HUTCH: Jeanie, Jeanie. Yeah, Jeanie.
    
    STARSKY: Take it easy, pal.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, I need something.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, okay. Give him some coffee. 
    
    HUGGY: Man, he's hurting.
    
    HUTCH: Where's my medicine? Give me some medicine.
     
    HUGGY: Just take this. 
    
    STARSKY: Watch out, now, it's hot. Come on. Easy. Easy, easy. Easy. Come on. Hold on to it, Hutch, come on, hold on to it. Come on, hold on to it. Hey, another cup of coffee for you. Come on.
    
    HUTCH: I need some help.
    
    STARSKY: How about some coffee, huh? Come on, now.
    
    HUGGY: Nothing but sweat and pain for the next 48 hours.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Hutch.
    
    HUGGY: Starsky, you tell me how, who. 
    
    STARSKY: They tied his wrists, pumped him full of stuff. Somehow he got away. It's okay, boy, it's okay. Easy.
    
    STARSKY: They're gonna come looking for him, whoever they are. Nobody knows where he is except you and me, got that?
    
    HUGGY: How about Captain Dobey?
    
    STARSKY: I'll call Dobey. Hey, bring me some coffee, huh? And a lot of sugar. 
    Lots. It's okay. It's okay, I'm right here.
     
    HUTCH: Just give me some help.
    
    STARSKY: I'm right here, boy. I'm right here. You're gonna make it, you big lummox. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Forest's Mansion**
    
    FOREST: You are a jerk. You're a stupid jerk. 
    
    MONK: You got the girl. Why don't you let it go? 
    
    FOREST: That cop's out there running around. You want me to let him go?
    
    MONK: He didn't see or hear anything.
    
    FOREST: He knows about Jeanie, doesn't he?
    
    MONK: He was so far gone he doesn't even remember his own name.
    
    FOREST: I'm not talking about his memory. I want you to take him out! Me and Jeanie are gonna leave town for a couple of days. When I come back, I want him gone, and if you can't do it, I'm gonna find somebody who can.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUTCH: You want to help me? Help me! Come on, do something. You know where the stuff is. Get a candy bar.
    
    STARSKY: You're not gonna be able to keep it down.
    
    HUGGY: How's my patient? Dig. There was a john downstairs asking about Jeanie and Hutch and waving 50s around like a flag, and another dude sitting outside
    in a car, in a LTD sedan, dark colour, and this is the license number.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, look, get Dobey at home, huh? His number is 555-6772.
    
    HUGGY: Okay. You're not looking too good yourself.
    
    STARSKY: All right.
    
    HUTCH: I want some candy. I just want some candy. I just want some candy. Just let me out.
    
    STARSKY: I remember a man who hated candy.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, shut up!
    
    STARSKY: Now, that's the Hutch I know, huh?
    
    HUGGY: Hello? Yeah, may I speak to Captain Dobey, please?
    
    STARSKY: You got a ways to go. Come on. Come on.
    
    HUGGY: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUGGY: His son says Dobey and his wife are out for the evening. You want to leave a message?
    
    STARSKY: Tell him I'll call later.
    
    HUGGY: Detective Starsky will call back later. Need anything else?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, bring me some coffee and some more candy.
    
    HUGGY: Right.
    
    STARSKY: You feel like talking?
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    STARSKY: Good. Who were they?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know.
    
    STARSKY: What did they want?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know! You want to help me? Be my friend, help me.
    
    STARSKY: What did they want?
    
    HUTCH: Jeanie. They wanted Jeanie. I... I think I told them where she was.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: I don't know.
    
    STARSKY: It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Hey. How many different voices
    did you hear?
    
    HUTCH: Three or four.
    
    STARSKY: Names?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know.
    
    STARSKY: Names.
    
    HUTCH: I don't... Come on, Starsky!
    
    STARSKY: Names.
    
    HUTCH: Monk.
    
    STARSKY: Who?
    
    HUTCH: Monk. Monk.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Restaurant**
    
    Monk: Well?
    
    CONEY: A big, fat zero. And I been up and down the street twice. And Starsky? 
    Nobody's seen him for more than 24 hours. He was making the streets, looking for Hutch. Since then... I tell you if Starsky found him, he could be anywheres. Maybe in a hospital, even a police station.
    
    MONK: No, no. Starsky would never let anybody know that his partner's strung-out. He's probably helping him kick it some place and it's a cinch he knows
    somebody's looking for Hutch. And Starsky's looking for us. So I tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna help him.
    
    CONEY: How?
    
    MONK: I want you to noise it around on the street that you know who strung his partner out.
    
    CONEY: Are you crazy, Monk?
    
    MONK: No, listen to me. I know what I'm doing. I want you to get ahold of...
    
    CONEY: Mickey?
    
    MONK: Mickey, yeah. That street stoolie. He'd sell his old lady for 10 bucks.
    
    CONEY: Okay.
    
    MONK: And maybe... Just maybe, we ice both Starsky and Hutch, and Mr. Forest will give us a Christmas bonus.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Starsky. Captain Dobey, please. 
    
    DOBEY: Captain Dobey. 
    
    STARSKY: Morning. Well, I think the patient's gonna survive.
    
    DOBEY: Well, Starsky, that's good. Maybe I ought to recommend you for a transfer to Rescue.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Well, it's gonna be another 24 hours. He's weak as a kitten right now. Look, Captain, I need a DMV read on license JNJ322. It belongs to some fink who came around asking about Hutch. I had it last night, but I didn't want to talk at the department to anybody except you.
    
    DOBEY: You want me to have an officer run that down?
    
    STARSKY: No, thanks. I just want to find out who owns it. Captain, it's important, but it's mine.
    
    DOBEY: I'm gonna put you on hold. DMV, please. Read-out. (pause)
    
    HUGGY: Good morning. Nectar, or is it ambrosia? I never know which is which.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, you're beautiful.
    
    HUGGY: I know, but you and Hutch look awful.
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    DOBEY: On your John-Nellie-John-322, Allen "Monk" Philos. Nine... Niner-one-five, Merchamer Street.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    DOBEY: Good work.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. (end) Welcome back.
    
    HUTCH: There's such a thing as a mercy killing. 
    
    STARSKY: Well, I would've let you slip off except Huggy would ever have forgiven me.
    
    HUTCH: That's right.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, you feel like a wash-up? I went by your place and picked up some clothes. They're in the bathroom.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, where do you think you're going?
    
    STARSKY: Hunting.
    
    HUGGY: Hunting? A bear gets a look at you, and he'll die of fright.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, keep an eye on him. I'll check in later. 
    
    HUGGY: (on phone) Hello.
    
    DOBEY: Hello. Is this Huggy?
    
    HUGGY: Speaking.
    
    DOBEY: Captain Dobey here. I'd like to speak to Starsky, please.
    
    HUGGY: Oh, sorry, Captain. He just stepped out.
    
    DOBEY: Well, I don't know how this guy figures in this but tell him Mickey called. By the way, Huggy, do you know him?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, I know him. He's Starsky's fink but he's not above playing both ends, you know?
    
    DOBEY: Well, Mickey says he has information regarding Hutch. Tell Starsky that, huh?
    
    HUGGY: Right, Captain. I'll tell him as soon as he comes in. 
    
    DOBEY: And also, Huggy, I appreciate what you're doing for my boys. (end)
    
    HUGGY: Well, well, well.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks for the razor. It was dull.
    
    HUGGY: Dull? Sure.
    
    HUTCH: Where's Starsky?
    
    HUGGY: He split. Then I got a call from Captain Dobey saying that some cat named Mickey is trying to get in touch with him.
    
    HUTCH: Mickey?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. He claims he has some words that has to do with you.
    
    HUTCH: Well, he's usually reliable. You want to call me a cab?
    
    HUGGY: You're not going nowhere.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy, do you mind calling me a cab?
    
    HUGGY: Okay, you're a cab but you're still not leaving here.
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna need some money, and I'll take a gun if you've got one.
    
    HUGGY: Hutch, you out your mind? You can't even tie your own shoes, and you know I don't keep no gun.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy, the cab.
    
    HUGGY: Cab.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dive Bar/Cafe**
    
    CONEY: It doesn't look like he's coming.
    
    MICKEY You don't know Starsky. He'll be here, believe it.
    
    CONEY: Okay. I better call Monk.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Mickey.
    
    MICKEY: Hey, Hutch. Hey, what--? What happened to you, huh?
    
    HUTCH: The word is that you can tell me.
    
    MICKEY: Yeah? You look-- You look okay, but... There's something about you.
    You look sick, man, or something.
    
    HUTCH: You had something to tell my partner. I'm listening.
    
    MICKEY: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here's the scam.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Back up! Get that thing out of the way.
    
    BACKHOE OPERATOR: How about taking a flying jump to the moon?
    
    STARSKY: Police! Get out of here, or I'll haul you in for obstructing justice
    and creating a public nuisance!
    
    DOBEY: (on radio) Zebra 3, Zebra 3, this is Dobey. Starsky, what's happening with Mickey?
    
    STARSKY: Say again, Captain? I lost you.
    
    DOBEY: I sent word to Huggy's that Mickey had a message for you. Did you get it?
    
    STARSKY: Got it now.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dive Bar/Cafe**
    
    MICKEY: So that's... That's the whole scam, Hutch. Honest.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, listen, scum... I want it straight and I want it fast.
    
    MICKEY: Hey, hey, Hutch, take it easy, huh? I mean, you don't look so good. I tell you what. Let me call a doctor. Yeah, let me help you, Hutch. It's okay, Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: I'm all right!
    
    CONEY: Sure, sure, you're fine, pally.
    
    HUTCH: Let me go. Let me go.
    
    CONEY: Sure.
    
    HUTCH: I'm tired.
    
    CONEY: We're gonna fix you right up. One beautiful pop, and your troubles will be over.
    
    HUTCH: Where are we going?
     
    CONEY: Dreamland, pal, dreamland. I got the ticket for you right here.
    
    (Gunfight in alley ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: What's so funny?
    
    STARSKY: You want me to send out for lunch or are you gonna come down
    from there? Come on, partner.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Forest's Mansion**
    
    FOREST: Come on, baby, be happy. You know what the trouble with you is, baby? You're trying to be something you're not. You and me, we're not gonna change. 
    The sooner you get that through your head, the better.
    
    HUTCH: Go on, Forest. Try it!
    
    FOREST: Hey, what is this? What are the charges?
    
    STARSKY: Don't bore me with details. Your man sung like a stuck canary. 
    So be a good boy, huh?
    
    JEANIE: Hutch, you all right?
    
    FOREST: Hey, Jeanie, tell him about Vegas. Tell him about everything. Do you think he'll want you then?
    
    STARSKY: Come on!
    
    JEANIE: Oh, Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: You stay here and I'll be back after we book him.
    
    JEANIE: No, I won't be here. There's too much between us. Forest... What I was before...
    
    HUTCH: Jeanie...
    
    JEANIE: Look what happened to you because of me. Look... Look, I'll be back. 
    You can't get rid of me.
    
    HUTCH: No. If we're gonna end it, we're gonna end it. You won't be back.
    
    JEANIE: And you won't come looking for me either, will you?
    
    HUTCH: No. No.
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: You want to drive my car?
    
    END


End file.
